


Sad Clouds

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: myths
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neden kar yağar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Clouds

Dinazorların ve mamutların Dünya üzerinde cirit attığı zamanlardan çok daha öncesinde, buzul devirlerininden ve dev ağaçlardan da öncesinde yeryüzünde konaklayan tek bir şey varmış.  
Bulutlar.  
Bembeyaz, pamuktan bir vadi gibiymiş tüm yer küre. Uçsuz bucaksız bir sis gibi tüm Dünya’ya hakimmış beyazlık. Ancak zaman ilerledikçe misafirleri olmaya başlamış bulutların. Önce dipsiz çukurlarla onları dolduran mavilik gelmiş. Kelimeleri öğrendiğinde deniz demiş insanoğlu bu maviliğe. Daha sonra dağlar, ağaçlar ve nefes alan canlılar kaplamış yeryüzünü.  
Zavallı bulutlar her yeni türeyen misafirle kendi içlerinde büzüşmeye ve birleşmeye, birleştikçe yükselmeye başlamışlar. Artık yeryüzünde kendileri için yer olmadığını anlayan bulut kümeleri kendilerini boşluğa bırakarak gökyüzüne yükselmişler.

Gökyüzünün koruyucusu olmak güzelmiş fakat her bir bulut kümesinde hala yeryüzü özlemi varmış. Toprağa değmeyi, yer küreyi kaplamayı özlüyormuş her biri. Dünya’nın yeni sahiplerine kırgınlarmış ayrıca. Bu yüzden her fırsat bulduklarında kendilerini yeryüzüne bırakıyorlarmış. Bulutlardan kopan eşsiz parçalar yeryüzünde tekrar birleşerek o eski bembeyaz örtüyü tekrar oluşturuyorlarmış.  
Tek bir farkla tabi.  
Büyük ailelerinden kopan bulutçuklar yalnızlıkla karşılaşınca üşüyüp, soğuyorlarmış. İşte bu yüzden yeryüzüne düşünce orayı da soğutuyorlarmış.  
Yerküre ne yazık ki onların bulut parçası olduğunu hiçbir zaman anlayamamış. Bu yüzden ona yeni bir isim vererek kar demiş.  
İşte bu da bir zamanlar yeryüzünün tek hakimi olan bulutların nasıl kara döndüğünün hikayesi.


End file.
